Shower of Sakura Petals
by Nagareboshi
Summary: A 100 years have passed. Someone standing under a Sakura Tree with a rose. Some memories start to come back and a wish of a Happy Mother's Day is send out. R&R please!


NB: Well this is interesting. I hope you like it. This is my first Yu Yu fic. So be gentle.  
  
Kirara: My Aibou doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does own Sora and Ray.  
  
NB: Oh. Before we start I wanted to mention that I'm not sure how to spell Kurama's human name cause I've seen different spelling. One is spelled with one I another spelled with two u and last spelled with two I. The last one is the one I'll be using. As for Sora and Ray, well I need names so whatever same to mind first is what I use. When you read the story you'll understand whom they are. And Kurama's human mother's name maybe wrong. I don't think I spelled it right. I hope I got all of my information right. If didn't well I'm sorry. They may act a bit OCC but a 100 years have pass in the story. So they were bond to change a bit at one point or another. Oh well just live with it. Now on with the story. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Kirara: And forgive my aibou's spelling and grammar. They're not very good at times. Especially since she was writing this rather late at night.  
  
~*~  
  
Shower of Sakura Petals  
  
A young man stood in front of a Sakura tree. Petals were falling ever so lightly around him. Despite the fact that he was older than he looks, the young man looked like he was same person nearly a 100 years ago, a young teenager of 15. What was more surprising was the fact that he had kept and was in his human form.  
  
A young man with ruby red hair, which spilled over his shoulder, stood in front of the Sakura tree. His bright emerald eyes held little emotion in them. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with white pants. Another piece of cloth colored red outline with black when over the white shirt and pants. There was a black belt around his waist. It was much like his outfit from the semi finals of the Dark Tournament. In his slim hands there was a red rose.  
  
The wind blew lightly, slowing taking the Sakura petals off their branches to flutter to the ground. The boy caught one in his hands. A small sad smile appeared on his face as he remember a distant memory that happen over a 100 years ago.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Shuiichi where are you," called a lady wearing a green shirt and a tan blouse. She was looking everywhere for her son and couldn't find him anywhere. She was being to worry as she brushed her brown hair behind her ears.  
  
"Up here mom," came a small child's voice. The lady looked up to find her son sitting up in a Sakura tree giggling.  
  
The lady smiled as relief filled her. "Come on down Shuiichi. It's times go home."  
  
"Okay." The boy made his way down the tree. He didn't want to leave the Sakura tree yet but he obeyed his mother. He took his mother's hand and they headed home.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
'Shuiichi' or better known as Kurama's smile faded as the long cherish memory faded to the back of his mind. He let go of the petal as it fell to the ground with the rest. Kurama walked around to the other side of the Sakura tree where there was something engraved on the tree.  
  
"Here lies Shiori Minamino, a wonderful wife and mother. May she continue to live in the hearts of those who love her."  
  
Kurama ran his finger over the engraving, remembering that he asked the Sakura tree to put it.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Come," mutter Kurama. He leaded his head against the truck of the tree, trying to convince it to engrave that little message in the truck of the tree.  
  
The tree finally gave in and glowed a soft green. The engraving appeared on the truck. Kurama gave a small smile at this. It was the first smile he made since the dead of his mother.  
  
"Thank you," said Kurama. His mother's last wish was to bury under her favorite Sakura tree instead of in a graveyard. Kurama slowly walked away from the Sakura tree, knowing that he would be back all too soon.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
The engraving looked just as fresh as if they were carved in just yesterday. Kurama set the rose right under the engraving.  
  
"Hey mom," he started, "I promised I would be back didn't I? I haven't missed any days yet. Even in a 100 years. I still miss you. It seems that just yesterday that you died. I don't know if I could contain my sadness or anger for not being able to help you. I think Youko was feeling somewhere along the same lines."  
  
Kurama chuckled at the mention of the darker personality. Shortly after the Dark Tournament, Youko had gotten rather fond of his human mother. Despite how much he didn't want to admit it. His mind drifted to a day when Youko had come home with a wound from a stray fighting with a demon. His mother had already found out about her son's 'special ability' and surprising took it rather well.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Youko stagger into his human bedroom, blood spilled down his arm. He had gotten in the fight with a demon that wanted a fight. Apparently the demon didn't know who he was and well got a lucky shot before he died.  
  
Shiori walked into her son's bedroom. "Shuiichi?" Her eyes widen as she recognizes her son's demon form and that he was hurt.  
  
She grabbed her son's demon form and the first aid kit, she pulled Youko down into a sitting position. "Youko how did this happen," she asked referring to her son's demon name.  
  
"A stray demon got a lucky shot before I killed him," growled Youko before giving a little yep from the sting of the alcohol. "Do you mind?!"  
  
"You're going to have to live with it. You don't want this wound to be inflected," said Shiori. She threw away the cotton ball and started taking out some creams and bandages.  
  
"Why are you even doing this," asked an irritated Youko.  
  
"Because not matter what form you are or how mean you may act, you're still my son. I still love no matter what you've done. Though I may not approve it at times," said Shiori.  
  
Youko feel silent right after that. He didn't know that his human mother loved him *that* much. He could probably kill off hundred of humans and mother would still love him, though he would get a long lectured after and probably grounded, but his mother would still love him.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Birds sang a soft tune as Kurama snapped out of the memory. He remember his human mother to which he ignore most of his life until she fell ill and the shocked of his human mother dieing had opened his eyes to how much he took granted of his mother and her love.  
  
"Thanks mother. You taught me what it means to be loved and how to love back. You manage to tame the wild fox inside of me. I can't believe I took you for granted the first 14 years of my life. When you got sick I realized how much you mean to me. I use to think that human emotion where for the weak. But you taught that I was wrong, very wrong. Yusuke also help show what friends, real friends can do for each other. I don't think I would be who I am today with your love, mother, and my friends friendship. Thank you," said Kurama. A smiled played on Kurama's face. He still couldn't believe the fact that nearly a 100 years passed since his mother died.  
  
The others were doing quite fine. Hiei and Yukina were getting along fine. Hiei finally told his sister that he was her brother. Yukina took it rather well and Kurama had the suspicion that Yukina knew that Hiei was her brother but could never prove it. Yukina and Kuwabara had got married and had a baby girl named Sora. Hiei took get care of his only niece and gave her the same protection as he did to Yukina. Sora had her mother's looks, innocent, and healing and ice powers, she could also summon her father's sword and had his stubbornness. Hiei was also teaching the way of a sword and a few fire techniques to which Sora learned very fast. Keiko and Yusuke are married as well had a son, Ray, who was as stubborn as his father. Yusuke was ruling rather well and had given some of his demon blood to Keiko so they could live together longer. Yukina had done the same thing to Kuwabara. Botan and Koenma had just gotten married and Koenma gave up the baby look. Hiei was the same just a little more opened to the people that he trusted. Kurama was also the same person just a bit lonelier. He still met up with the others and looked at Ray and Sora as his own kin and gave the same protection as if they were really his own.  
  
"Uncle Kurama," yelled a little girl. Kurama looked to see a little girl come running towards him. "Uncle Hiei said you would be here," said the girl.  
  
Kurama smiled at the girl. "Hello to you too Sora." He patted the girl's head fondly. Sora giggled and ran up to the tree trying to catch the petals as they fell to the ground like rain. Kurama watched as Sora played under the shower of Sakura petals.  
  
"I knew you would be here," came a voice from the left of him.  
  
"Hello Hiei. Watching Sora again I see." Kurama turned around to see Hiei standing right next to him. The fire demon hadn't change one bit since a 100 years ago. Though just a little more friendlier and open to some people.  
  
"I really don't see why you still come here. She died over a 100 years ago," said Hiei.  
  
"If Yukina died would you stop seeing her grave," asked Kurama.  
  
"No but Yukina is my sister. She was just a mere human," pointed out Hiei.  
  
"Yes but she was my human mother. She taught me about the human world, how to love and to care," said Kurama.  
  
"I'll probably never understand I grew up alone all my life," shrugged Hiei.  
  
"Not all of your life," pointed out Kurama.  
  
"Well most of my life. I came here to ask if you're going to show up tonight. Sora just wanted to come with me," said Hiei.  
  
"I'll be there," said Kurama. "Just give me a few more minutes here."  
  
"Fine. Sora let's go! Uncle Kurama wants a little more time to himself," called out Hiei.  
  
Sora ran up to her Uncle. "Okay. Bye Uncle Kurama. See you tonight," she said. Than she and Hiei disappeared.  
  
Kurama turned back to the Sakura tree. The petals continue to fall and swirl in the wind. He absentmindedly traced over the engrave message once more. Every memory, happy and sad, came back. All those times he spend with his mother. He remembered every single memory as if it all happened yesterday.  
  
Then a single perfect blossom fell right on the rose that Kurama had placed down. Kurama bend down gently stroked the rose and blossom and then stood up. Looking up at the Sakura tree he completed saying what he wanted to say.  
  
"Thank you mother and Happy Mother's Day."  
  
And Cherry Blossom petals continue to fall all around him. Like rain during a storm, as it seemed like each petals were a mother's comforting hug and kiss. Each petal was a memory to Kurama. A shower of Sakura petals, a Happy Mother's Day.  
  
Somewhere in Spirit World a rose petal along with a Sakura petal blew into a happy mother. She was happy that even after all these years her son still remembers her and still love her. This was one of the happiness days of her afterlife.  
  
~*~  
  
NB: ^_^ Hoped you like it. Please Review.  
  
Kirara: And Happy Mother's Day too. If any of you who are reading this and happened to be mothers as well. 


End file.
